


Games Are Meant To Be Played

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minhyun's knight outfit from universe fked me up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Universe MV setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: “Maybe I like playing these games with you.” Minhyun murmurs as the distance between them decreases until they’re toe-to-toe and Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s breaths dust across his face as he speaks."Don't you like playing these games too?"





	Games Are Meant To Be Played

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun's knight costume in the Universe mv fucked me up bad. Minhyun in general in universe mv fucked me up bad. This Minhyun stan is dead. dead. dead. dead. dead. dead. Those behind the scene pictures that were released earlier... oh gosh i'm dead.
> 
> disclaimer: i know nothing about sword fighting

Sunlight filters through the tall windows of the high-ceilinged room, bathing Jonghyun in the same golden glow as the sunset outside. His sweat slick skin gives off a pearlescent sheen in the light and the small polished silver plates of his shoulder guard glimmer brightly every time he moves.

Minhyun leans back against the wall with an appraising eye watching Jonghyun swing his sword and defend himself against an invisible opponent. His left leg is bent at the knee, resting his foot against the wall behind him for balance and his arms are crossed over his chest as he continues to be the silent observer, not giving Jonghyun any clue as to whether or not he’s is satisfied with his display or not.

Jonghyun comes to halt a few moments later, his breath coming in deep pants as his chest heaves from exertion. He lets his arm fall to his side, the tip of his sword makes a light clang against the wooden floor boards as it grazes against them.

He turns to Minhyun, who says nothing. But there’s no need for words when his eyes speak a thousand words for him. There’s a burning flame in the pits of Minhyun’s dark eyes that sets Jonghyun on edge and sends his heart racing once more.

He tries to tell himself that his racing heart is everything to do with the intense practise routine that Minhyun designed for him and nothing to do with the way Minhyun stares at him like he’s the only other person in the universe. He tries to tell himself that, but he’s never been a very good liar, not even to himself.

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow when all Minhyun does is continue to stare.

“Well?” Jonghyun prompts between laboured breaths.

“Not bad.” Minhyun shrugs, “not quite at my level yet but I suppose not many people are.” He adds accompanied by a smirk. He’s lying, of course. Jonghyun is far better than just ‘not bad’. It’s a fact that they both know and Minhyun not admitting it is a deliberate act to rile Jonghyun up.

For the most part, he succeeds. A furrow between Jonghyun’s brow appears and all Minhyun wants to do is walk over to him and smooth it out gently with his thumb, but he resists.

That’s not the game they’re playing today.

In one swift movement, Minhyun uncrosses his arms and picks up his own sword which had been propped up against the wall beside him. He brings the blade up to eye-level, resting the flat side of the blade on his other hand, letting a beam of light from outside bounce off the metal as he pretends to exam the blade’s quality. Jonghyun knows it’s just for show. He knows that Minhyun almost religiously hones his blade to perfection.

“How’s about we practise together. No imaginary attackers. Just try and go against me.” Minhyun suggests without looking away from his sword.

Jonghyun wants to decline. He’s tired and not in a position to be trying to hold his own against Minhyun who’s barely broken a sweat during his own practise.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you.” Minhyun says, finally looking at Jonghyun again with a smirk as he lets go of his blade and lets his sword swing back down to his side.

Before Jonghyun knows it, he’s agreeing to the challenge, wanting to wipe that dumb smirk off of Minhyun’s face.

Minhyun pushes himself off of the wall and stalks towards him like a predator eying his prey. He stops a few steps short of Jonghyun himself, his sword still held limply in his hand.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Minhyun states simply but not making a single effort to get himself into anything resembling a starting position.

Minhyun just stands and stares, willing Jonghyun to take the first swing.

Jonghyun huffs in annoyance before he lifts his sword and swings the flat of it towards Minhyun who reacts quickly and deftly blocks it.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me.” He taunts as they slowly circle each other.

Jonghyun meets Minhyun’s teasing expression before he takes another swing. Minhyun sees it coming and steps out of the way before following it up with a counterattack. Jonghyun blocks it, but just barely. He had stepped too far when making his first move, throwing him too off balance to get in a good block.

From there, Minhyun continues to make calculated moves, slowly mapping out Jonghyun’s areas of weakness. It feels like he’s being poked and prodded to find out what makes him squirm the most. Jonghyun’s being played and he knows it and knowing it makes it all the more frustrating. Jonghyun scowls as Minhyun continues to make him an unwilling participant in his little game before he decides he’s had enough and gathers up the last remnants of his energy and throws it into blocking one of Minhyun’s swipes that had been coming from his left.

Jonghyun’s able to push the blade fully away and he seizes the opportunity to begin his counterattack.

Minhyun looks amused at the sheer concentration that shows on Jonghyun’s face. He lets Jonghyun wear himself out with his endless barrage of attacks that he defends against almost lazily. He watches as Jonghyun gets increasingly more tired but at the same time refuses to admit defeat.

When Jonghyun lunges once more to attack, Minhyun side steps out of the way and takes the opportunity to grab Jonghyun’s outstretched arm and twist his hand such that the blade clatters loudly onto the ground. With Jonghyun successfully disarmed, he uses his grip on Jonghyun’s arm to spin the shorter male to face him. Minhyun lets his own sword drop lightly onto the ground besides Jonghyun’s.

They’re stood barely a metre apart and at this distance, Jonghyun finds himself looking up to meet Minhyun’s eyes. Jonghyun glares as he wipes the sweat away from his brow. He hates that even though he knew he couldn’t win against Minhyun, he got baited into the challenge nonetheless.

“A valiant attempt.” Minhyun offers as he takes a step closer to Jonghyun. “Not many last so long.”

Jonghyun turns his head away from Minhyun’s piercing gaze as he scoffs.

“You could have ended it long ago if you hadn’t decided to make a game of it.” Jonghyun accuses as he takes a step back and away from Minhyun.

Minhyun is unperturbed as he continues to take steps towards Jonghyun while Jonghyun attempts to put a safer distance between them.

The wall takes Jonghyun by surprise as he finds himself backed up against it with no where else to go. Minhyun smiles as if he had planned this all along. Jonghyun wouldn’t be surprised if he had.

“Maybe I like playing these games with you.” Minhyun murmurs as the distance between them decreases until they’re toe-to-toe and Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s breaths dust across his face as he speaks.

Jonghyun’s fingers scrape uselessly against the wall behind him as he grapples for something to hold onto. The lack of distance between him and Minhyun doing nothing to calm his already thumping heart.

Minhyun continues to inch closer until he’s leaning down and has his lips brushing against Jonghyun’s ear as he speaks again.

“Don’t you find these games fun too?” he asks with a hint of childish petulance in his tone.

Jonghyun swallows, his voice suddenly failing him as Minhyun’s hands come to rest at his waist as soft lips press lightly along his skin – trailing from his ear, down across his jaw, until the trail stops at the corner of his lips.

Jonghyun’s lips are parted and sucking in deep breaths of air as Minhyun’s thumbs make their way under Jonghyun’s clothes to skate along his bare skin. Minhyun’s hands aren’t cold but they still feel cool in comparison to his own burning skin.

“Isn’t this fun?” Minhyun whispers, their lips brushing together ever so slightly.

Jonghyun doesn’t dignify his question with an answer. He wants to close the tantalising distance between their lips so that Minhyun will just fucking shut up and so he does. His hands pull away from the wall and reach up to fist in Minhyun’s hair as he pulls the taller man down as he himself leans up to press their lips together in a searing kiss.

He feels Minhyun smile against his lips and he can sense that the latter just wants to make another smug comment so bites down on his lower lip before he can pull away enough to get the words out. Minhyun grunts at the slight sting but Jonghyun didn’t bite down that hard so in the next moment it’s all but forgotten about. Minhyun licks at Jonghyun’s lips and Jonghyun readily parts them, letting Minhyun’s tongue tangle with his own and they both fight for dominance over each other.

Jonghyun might be here playing Minhyun’s game, but that didn’t mean he was going to make easy and not put up his own fight.

Jonghyun’s fingers detangle from Minhyun’s soft brown locks of hair as his hands skirt down the latter’s neck and along his shoulders. His right-hand trails over Minhyun’s shoulder guard. It’s just like the one that he also wears: small feather like silver plates cover a dark leather that hugs him all the way from his shoulder to his wrist.

Jonghyun makes quick work of undoing the multitude of buckles that hold the piece on Minhyun. He doesn’t even break their kiss as he pulls the whole thing off of Minhyun and flings it across the room so that his hands can get onto pulling off the black turtleneck jumper than tightly hugs Minhyun’s torso. They only break apart when Minhyun pulls back to pull it off and over his head himself, exposing milky skin and lean but muscular build.

His eyes can barely get enough of seeing Minhyun’s upper body exposed before him. He rakes his eyes over every inch of skin he can see, over every ridge of well-defined muscle, and over the droplets of sweat that drip down onto his collarbones from his hair.  

It doesn’t matter how many times Jonghyun finds himself with Minhyun’s sculpturesque physique in front of him – be it the first time or the 100th time – every time it awakens a primal desire within him to touch, to feel it beneath his hands and his lips, and to mark it as his own.

There are a few fading marks splattered along Minhyun’s collarbones, a place that Minhyun hides beneath his turtlenecks. Jonghyun remembers that the marks had been a deep purple when he had first put them there himself as Minhyun writhed and panted beneath him. He doesn’t remember the last time being that long ago but already the marks are fading, and that just won’t do. Not at all.

He pulls Minhyun back towards him as he busies himself with repainting Minhyun’s skin, restoring it to its former glory. Minhyun gasps when Jonghyun sucks particularly hard at his skin and nips at him with his teeth. The gasps keep coming, unfiltered, from between Minhyun’s parted lips.

Minhyun had never been one to keep quiet after all.

The gasps become choked off moans as Jonghyun slides his palms down from where they had held Minhyun’s shoulders to brush over his sensitive nipples. Minhyun’s chest arches into his touch as he brushes his hands back and forth over the hardened buds, occasionally swirling a finger around one of them slowly.

“How are you finding this game now?” Jonghyun asks pointedly before he lowers his head and flattens his tongue over a nipple, eliciting a load whine from Minhyun.

“Still having fun?” he continues to ask before he gives the bud a harsh suck before pulling away completely to judge how _wrecked_ Minhyun looks.

His hair is tousled and messy atop his head, courtesy of Jonghyun’s hands, and a bright flush spread from his neck, across his face and to the tips of his ears. Satisfaction burns hot in Jonghyun’s chest as he spies the slowly blooming bruises that he had worked hard to plant along the lines of Minhyun’s collarbones.

Minhyun takes a moment to close his eyes, take a few breaths, and regain his composure before he opens his eyes once more, letting Jonghyun see the obvious desire portrayed in his dilated pupils.

“It’s still only just the beginning.” Minhyun answers clearly.

He waits a split second longer before he leans in closer once more and pushes their lips together once more as he swiftly nudges his muscular thigh between Jonghyun’s legs. Minhyun swallows Jonghyun’s whimpers as Minhyun presses his thigh against Jonghyun’s crotch.

Jonghyun can’t help but buck his hips up into Minhyun as he seeks the friction of Minhyun’s sturdy thigh against his erection. It does little to soothe the burning want that courses through him; with all the layers of clothing still separating them, it’s no where near enough.

Minhyun seems to know this as deft fingers make quick work of Jonghyun’s trousers and Minhyun pulls both his boxers and his trousers down in the same action, letting both slide down his legs to bunch up around his knees.

The moment the cool air of the room hits his sensitive cock, Jonghyun gasps sharply and his hands fly to hold onto Minhyun’s broad shoulders for support. His nails scratch and claw helplessly at Minhyun’s skin as Minhyun flicks a thumb over his slit, smearing around the drops of precum that had formed at the tip.

Minhyun pulls his lips away from kissing Jonghyun so that he can watch as unadulterated pleasure flickers over Jonghyun’s expression and so that there’s nothing getting in the way of all the needy whimpers that Jonghyun can’t help but let escape.

Jonghyun’s grip around Minhyun’s shoulders tightens and his head lolls forward to rest in the crook of Minhyun’s neck as Minhyun begins to stroke him slowly, his hand slicked up with his Jonghyun’s precum. He punctuates every few long strokes by squeezing his tip and the slowness of it all drives Jonghyun insane.

While still clinging onto Minhyun with one hand, the other moves to unbutton Minhyun’s own trousers. With practised ease, Jonghyun is easily able to reach into Minhyun’s trousers to press his palm against the damp patch at the front of Minhyun’s boxers. Jonghyun teases him through the thin cloth before reaching in and finally taking Minhyun’s length in his hand.

Jonghyun doesn’t waste a single second before he gives Minhyun a taste of his own medicine, brushing his thumb over the tip of Minhyun’s cock before matching the slow and torturous pace that Minhyun set for himself.

Two can play at this game and if Jonghyun has to suffer, he isn’t about to let Minhyun off easily.

Jonghyun can hear Minhyun’s moans coming from Minhyun’s lips right beside his ear and the sounds go straight to his cock, each one sending another tingle of pleasure and satisfaction pinging up his spine.

Gradually, Minhyun begins to speed up his strokes and Jonghyun follows along the new pace readily, making Minhyun’s eyes flutter shut of their own accord as he lets the sensation of Jonghyun’s rough skin slide along his cock.  

Jonghyun knows he’s close when his thighs begin to quake and quiver beneath him as Minhyun continues to ramp up the pace of their strokes. Minhyun’s hand that had been wrapped around his waist tightens around him to support him up as he feels himself slipping. Minhyun’s chest presses against his even more as Minhyun slumps forwards in an attempt to keep himself upright.

As he edges closer and closer to his orgasm, Jonghyun somehow musters the strength to lift his head up from Minhyun’s shoulder and tilts his face until he’s able to press his lips against Minhyun’s again clumsily. At this point it’s a mess of tongues and teeth, it’s uncoordinated, their noses keep bumping, and it’s sloppy but it still makes Jonghyun feel like he’s floating among the clouds every time Minhyun’s soft lips meet with his own.

Minhyun lets out one last moan as he shudders and lets his orgasm ripple through his body. Jonghyun continues to stroke him through it as Minhyun begins to jerk him off faster, pushing him over the edge to his own orgasm.

They continue trading languid kisses as they both come down from their highs and recollect themselves. Jonghyun brushes his hand over Minhyun’s shoulder soothingly, feeling the bumps and indents from where his nails dug into his skin. He smooths his hand over the skin gently as an apology even though they both know that he’s not all that apologetic about it.

Minhyun pulls back eventually, also shuffling backwards a bit so that Jonghyun isn’t so trapped against the wall anymore, but he keeps his hands firmly planted on Jonghyun’s waist.

Jonghyun looks up to meet his gaze and all he sees is adoration and affection in Minhyun’s eyes accompanying the soft smile that tugs at his swollen lips.

He knows Minhyun is waiting for him to say something first; he can tell by the gleam in Minhyun’s eyes that seem to beg for praise.

But he’s getting none of that from Jonghyun.

“Your games are fucking annoying.” He huffs out.

It makes Minhyun throw his head back as a loud laugh forces its way out from him.

“I didn’t hear you complain about it so much before.” Minhyun quips as he wriggles his eyebrows annoyingly in Jonghyun’s direction.

Jonghyun ignores him pointedly.

“And you said you would go easy on me with that spar, and yet you still dragged it on for so long.” Jonghyun grumbles, “That wasn’t ‘going easy’ at all.”

“Couldn’t keep up with my pace, eh?” Minhyun taunts jokingly.

“Well excuse me, but some of us hadn’t just been standing there against a wall looking stupid all afternoon.” Jonghyun fires right back at him.

“I think you mean ‘devilishly handsome’.”

Jonghyun fixes him with an unamused glare.

“Don’t worry though, I only make an effort to look this good for you.” Minhyun says with an overexaggerated wink.

“No one else would want to put up with your annoying ass anyway.” Jonghyun mumbles as he pushes past Minhyun to pick up his sword from the floor. If there’s a hint of fondness in his voice, that’s nobody’s business.

Minhyun watches him as he turns to the door.

“Where are you going?” he questions with a tilt of his head.

“Home.”

Before Minhyun can ask any follow up questions, Jonghyun continues.

“After all, I never said that we had reached game over yet.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank Zoe for planting this idea in my head. I would have liked to write some other things too heh but maybe another time when it's not 00:16 and I've been writing nonstop to get this finished before I sleep
> 
> Thanks for reading until here. Comments, as always, are much appreciated :))
> 
> Until the next time, bye~~~
> 
> I lurk on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) and also on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
